


the disappearer

by marlowemayhaps



Category: Heroes (TV), Original Work
Genre: Community: erasureathon, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowemayhaps/pseuds/marlowemayhaps
Summary: dollars and a taxithe cheapest language.





	the disappearer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [De prisa, de prisa, rumbo perdido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46422) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



> originally posted to the livejournal community erasureathon in 2012 under username 'paregmenon', archived at the ao3 in 2018. title is from the english translation of "Desaparecido."

she wanted to run but made herself stop,  
stop and think.

dollars and a taxi  
the cheapest language.

she wanted to  
start a new life  
put some space between  
herself and all the people  
who would be looking for her.

she had always wanted to go south.

the twisted mountain spine of the continent,  
plains and jungles all the way to  
the Caribbean coast of Venezuela  
that would become home.

 _(in Buenos Aires_  
_you’ll_  
_lead the communist revolution_  
_read philosophy_  
_and dream)_

she’d make her way,  
adventures in solitude,  
drowning -  
               the sky and the sea,  
               the same shades of blue.

 

                           she ran,  
                           didn’t know it was all right to stop running now

                                                                         she missed--  
                                                                                             peace.


End file.
